Todo solo por ti
by LadyMerida
Summary: Liza busca una forma de volver a reunirse con N, pensando que después de ello, por fin estara tranquila, pero ocurrirá todo lo contrario.


**Hola, gente con capacidad como para amar a esta parejita tanto como yo. **

**Este es el primer fic que escribí en toda mi vida, no fue el primero que publiqué porque… Bueno, porque no. Tenía que retocarlo y esas cosas. Bueno, como la dice el summary es una historieta sin sentido, al principio por mi aburrimiento y después por mi… prima. (No es mi prima ppero es algo parecido.) Y por último, Pokemon no me pertenece, y yo solo juego con sus personajes porque al señor que los inventó no se le ocurrió hacerlo. Aquí tenis el primer capitulo:**

Era una tarde de verano, la brisa soplaba con una cálida temperatura.

El parque de Mayólica estaba rebosando gente aquel día, se había reabierto la noria después de unas obras.

Liza paseaba por allí, después de hacer una visita a Camila. Su Snivy descansaba en su hombro. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, no tenía ganas de andar luego del cansancio que le proporcionó hacer todo el trayecto en montaña rusa, parecía que a Camila le divertía verla tomar el camino largo, en lugar de abrirle el corto.

Desde su posición, vio a dos muchachos, una pareja, a su parecer. La chica parecía mas joven que el chico. Ellos estaban apunto de subir a la montaña rusa.

El brillo de los ojos de Liza desapareció enseguida ante la escena. Un recuerdo pasó por su cabeza como una flecha atravesando su cerebro. Snivy se percató de este hecho, frotó su pequeña cabecita contra el cuello de su entrenadora. Esta le acarició la espalda con la palma de su mano.

Parecía que Liza no fue la única afectada por ese hecho. La

Poke-Ball de Zekrom cosquilleó la cadera de Liza contra su bolsa.

—Zekrom…—le llamó a través de la prisión que lo tenía oculto.

Liza era muy consciente de porque ese cambio de humor en ambos, y no era precisamente porque fueran muy bipolares, pero ella no quería aceptarlo, no quería mostrarse débil ante sus pequeños amigos, bueno, algunos no tan pequeños.

—¿Estas bien?

La mirada de Snivy atravesó a Liza. La Pokemon, gritaba como una descosida, a Liza le hubiese gustado saber lo que decía. Si lo hubiese sabido, todo hubiese sido mas fácil, aunque por otra parte, menos divertido también.

—No se si estoy segura…

Intentaba sin éxito admitir que, o mas bien quien, había hecho que la felicidad desapareciese de sus ojos del color de los zafiros. Snivy seguía gritando a modo de súplica a la morena.

—Bueno, creo que es que…

Snivy parecía encendida, saltaba sobre las rodillas de Liza, haciendo que el nudo del estomago de esta la ahogase mas. Si no podía expresarse ante sus mas confiables amigos. ¿Ante quien podría hacerlo?

—N…—se limitó a pronunciar su nombre, casi sin separar sus labios.

Snivy se sentó en su regazo. Su felicidad llenaba el parque. Esto hizo que Liza se sorprendiese, pero no agradablemente.

—¿De que te alegras tu tanto?—se cruzó de brazos.

Snivy apretó sus labios y escondió su cara de la expresión con un dejé de superioridad que le presentaba su entrenadora. A Liza no le tomó mucho tiempo percatarse de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañera.

—¿Estabas esperando a que dijese eso para imaginar cosas incorrectas sobre mi vida, pequeña bicha?

Snivy se sonrojó ante el comentario de Liza, pero ya sabía que su entrenadora no cerraría su boca hasta que contestase a esa pregunta, pero quizás se tragase una mentira, sería una respuesta falsa, pero de todos modos sería una respuesta. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Estas segura?—arqueó una ceja.

Snivy repitió su movimiento anterior, pero Liza, aunque confiaba plenamente en su amiga, era capaz de reconocer cuando le mentían.

—¿Del todo?—continuó su interrogatorio.

Al final Snivy se dio por vencida y asintió. Liza pensó en todo lo que se le podía ocurrir a la malpensada de su amiguita, haciendo que un sonrojo apoderase su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza y luego se dedicó a recriminar a su Pokemon.

—¡No me puedo creer que estés haciendo una rápida planificación de mi vida! ¡Simplemente he recordado a un amigo…!—esa palabra pareció ofender a Snivy, la cual interrumpió a Liza poniendo uno de los extremos de su Látigo Cepa sobre sus labios.

Liza captó el mensaje de la pequeña, así que se deshizo de su ataque para continuar hablando. En realidad, ella y N nunca fueron ni amigos, ni novios, eran mas bien ese punto intermedio, era como si se gustasen, pero fueran incapaces de decirlo.

—Bueno, he recordado a alguien a quien hecho de menos.

Esta vez, la punta del Látigo Cepa señaló la Poke-Ball de Zekrom. Por la cabeza de Liza pasó la posibilidad de que Snivy tratara de decirle algo.

—¿Que pasa con Zekrom?

Snivy señalo al dragón negro y luego a su entrenadora, y así reiteradamente hasta que Liza entendió.

—¿Crees que se siente como… yo?

Snivy asintió feliz dando pequeños saltos. Liza lo interpretó como un si. Y luego pensó que debió haberse dado cuenta. Si ella había estado sufriendo en silencio por N, lo mas probable es que los Pokemon que los eligieron se sintiesen igual.

Eso hizo que se preguntase si N también la echaría de menos, así como ella a él.

Fue entonces cuando decidió ir a buscarle. Ella era impulsiva y sus instintos le decían que hiciera eso.

Su hermano mellizo, Lucho, pasaba por el parque en el momento en que la Poke-Ball de Zekrom volaba en el aire, para que cuando saliese de ella, nadie muriese aplastado. El plan salió a la perfección. Salvo por un pequeño detalle. Y su nombre era Lucho.

Esté sacó a Charizard, su Pokemon volador, para que siguiese a su hermana. Pero esté no era tan rápido como un Pokemon legendario.

Por otra parte, Liza parecía convencida de que la aventura que estaba a punto de correr, era lo mas correcto. Trataba de recordar su último momento al lado de N, para saber donde podía estar, ya que por el momento, solo se encargaba de salir de Teselia.

«Liza y N estaban frente al gran agujero que Reshiram provocó en el palacio. Él con el propósito de irse, y ella debatiendo en su cerebro entre suplicarle que se quedase, o irse con él.

—Si me quedo aquí, el equipo plasma también lo hará, y yo no quiero que te hagan mas daño.

Empezaba él con lo que sería una trágica despedida. Algo que en una pantalla haría llorar a todo un cine. Algo que empezaba a hacer que ambos llorasen.

—N, yo aguantare,sobreviviré a cualquier cosa, puedo…

N la abrazó por la cintura, callándola al instante e intentando hacerle ver que solo quería protegerla, pero solo consiguió que desease mas irse con él. N aguantaba como podía su compostura, pero Liza casi no podía contener sus lagrimas.

—Liza,en Kanto hay muy pocos recursos…

Le desveló su próxima posición.

Aunque ella no escuchaba, solo seguía pensando que hacer, hasta que se decidió por una opción.

—Puedo ir contigo.—no fue una pregunta.

Él quería marcharse, y no iba a ser ella quien lo impidiese, por lo cual, él tampoco tenía porque impedir que ella se fuese, entraba dentro de sus derechos.

—Te he dicho que hay muy pocos recursos. ¿Ibas a ponerte a trabajar?Como te pase algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonare jamas.

Entonces las lagrimas invadieron el rostro de Liza. Durante un momento, quiso preguntar por que. ¿Por que ir a Kanto? Si como él decía había "pocos recursos". ¿Por que no huir a un lugar mejor? Tampoco tendrían porque encontrarle en cualquier otra parte del mundo. N le quitó la gorra

y su pelo cayó sobre su cabeza, él le tomó una mejilla y retiró el pelo de la otra para besar su pómulo. El cuerpo de Liza estaba repleto de corrientes eléctricas en ese momento. Y se terminaron cuando N se montó en el majestuoso dragón de pelaje blanco y suave, y desde allí desapareció. Ella cayo sobre sus rodillas y lloró de forma descontrolada.»

—Vamos a encontrarte, N.—se dijo en un susurro.


End file.
